Spending The End
by niallsninjalover
Summary: Brianna Rodriguez was a shy, only child living in London before it all happened. It was August 5, 2012 her birthday when a deadly virus broke out killing everyone including her mother. And know that only a few remain can she with the help of her group and a few unexpected friends survive and will she find love among these friends.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Brianna's POV

Hello I'm Brianna and I am one of the last teens in London and the teens I have seen are girls so Im not very lucky or have a hope of finding someone I like. It wasn't always like that though. I mean the amount of boys part. I've never been very good with them. I'm very short about 4'9 considering that I'm 17. I have tan skin and long hair that I always keep in a bun since I have no one to impress. I live with my father and help him with getting food and everything. But I'm ready to leave I just don't know how to tell him.

As I creep through the streets trying not to be seen. Someone seeing you around here can mean life or death. Just then I spot a whole box of canned goods in the backseat of a car someone left. Trying to flee the city no dough. I walk over a jiggle the handle. Locked. I take the baseball I have in my backpack and break the window. I look around making sure no one heard me. Just I look down and reach into the window a women pushes me out of the way cutting my arm on the glass.

The women was easily three times my size, but I was not about to let her take that food. It would last my father and I at least 2 weeks.

"I don't think so." I said trying to push her back.

"Oh please, what can you do to me?" She said as she grabbed the box

I grabed the bat off the ground "Beat the hell out of that's what."

She looked over and chuckled a little. She pulled out a butcher's knife that was hidden away in the bag she had.

Shit. I thought I couldn't back down now there were a couple watching now and word travels fast when it comes to defending things. So I made the first swing but she was faster. she cut my shoulder and I was down. The last thing I remember before blacking out was a slender blonde figure coming towards me


	2. Chapter 2

Brianna's POV

I woke up in a large room, the smell of peroxide filling the air. Where was I? I don't remember anything. Being as quite as a mouse I tried to get up. Just as I put a little weight on my left arm a sharp pain went through it. I laid back down quickly trying not to scream. Then it all came back the women, my arm, the knife, the food... oh shit THE FOOD! Now what was I going to do? And my father was probably worried sick.

This time I got up not using my arms. Which is a lot harder than it sounds. Walking as if I were on clouds I grabbed my bag and made sure everything was there. Just then I heard voices through the door.

"What the hell were you thinking bringing her here?" The first said.

"Well I couldn't just leave her out there. She would have died," the second said.

Then I heard the door handle jiggle and ran to the bed. I laid the bat carefully hiding it so it wouldn't be seen. just as the door opened i closed my eyes pretending to be asleep. They walked over and I could feel them standing over me. One of them touched my arm and in a panic I rolled out of the bed grabbed the bat and held it with my one good arm.

"It's okay. We're not going to hurt you." The blonde one said. He was very tall compared to me with blue eyes and an Irish accent. He was very cute for a blonde. The other was about the same height as him with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Niall I told you this was a bad idea." The one with he brown hair said. He was clearly in charge so I decided not to even acknowledge the one he called Niall.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked scared out of my mind.

"I'm Liam and this is Niall," He said pointing to the blonde.

"That doesn't answer my question." I said trying to sound as angry as I could but I started to get dizzy. I fell back against the wall dropping my bat trying to get my balance back. The Niall guy ran over and helped me up before I could grab the bat.

He said "let's get some food into you before we say anything." and with that he helped me out of the room and into the kitchen with my bat in hand.

NIALL'S POV

I don't know why I helped this girl, for all I know she could be dangerous. Maybe it was because she was pretty, even for virus apocalypse standard. Her hair was long and black. Her skin the color of caramel, and grey eyes, strange combination if you ask me but it worked for her. I liked her a lot and I didn't know why. Even how guarded she was, and I didn't even know her name.

As we walked out of the room Zayn walked by bumping into her almost sending her to the floor if I didn't catch her. As soon as I touched her she looked at me as if I just did the most unforgivable thing there was to do.

"I'm sorry." Zayn said before he noticed that it wasn't one of us, "Oh, hey your up." He said putting his arm around her. She gave him the same death look she had given Liam and I before and he pulled his arm away.

"We're taking her to the kitchen to get some food." Liam said, eyeing how close I had gotten when Zayn had touched her.

"Oh, okay that's where I'm going too."

When we got there Louis and Harry where there too. And they looked up from where they sitting when this girl sat down still having the bat in hand. She was watching closely as I got her a can of soup. I sat it down and she stared at it like she wasn't going to eat it but her hunger got the best of her. And we all sat down watching her.

She looked up and said "what are you looking at." Pushing her hair back trying to see us better.

"Well," Louis said, "I was waiting for you to notice who we were and your name."

"Oh, well I'm Brianna. My friends called me Bree—"

"Can we call you Bree?" Harry interrupted.

"Um, no you can't. I don't even know who you are." She said angrily.

"Well that's no way to treat your heroes." Liam said under his breath.

"You really don't know who we are?" Louis asked surprised.

"No. Should I?"

"Nope. It's all in the past any way." I jumped in.

"Whatever." She said as she finished her soup, "when can I leave?"

"Well I think you should stay at least another day just to make sure you're okay."

"Fine, but I'm leaving first thing tomorrow." She got up and walked back to my room that I had given to her.


	3. Chapter 3

BRIANNA'S POV

I couldn't sleep at all. I couldn't trust them to not come in and do something to me. Especially that Harry guy, why did he want to call me Bree? I didn't even know him. It was probably to earn my trust, but it wasn't going to work, I had too many people depending on me in my group back home. There was Anna, my eccentric, hyperactive, potter head (harry potter fan); Kiara, a funny, bitchy at times friend; Maddi a quiet girl, with a horrible past; and Eli, Maddi's boyfriend who mostly kept to himself; and of course my dad.

I pushed them out of my head to concentrate on what I was thinking about doing. I was seriously considering just skipping out without them noticing. It was dark so they wouldn't be able to see me and they were all probably sleeping. With that thought I grabbed my bag stuck the bat in and slid open the window quietly. I looked out to judge the distance which was about 6 feet. First I threw out my bag and it landed with a muted thud. As I stuck my leg out I heard the door open with a loud creek.

"Going somewhere?" He asked calmly. I could tell it wasn't blondie because the accent wasn't right.

Pulling my leg in I sarcastically said "Uh yea, I was gonna go for a walk. It's beautiful out there." I was pissed he had figured out what I was doing that didn't even turn around. "How did you know?"

"Liam had me keep a watch on you. He doesn't trust you just as much as you don't us, maybe more. I heard the window."

"Figures." I said turning around. It turned out to be that pretty boy Zayn. "Well, can one of your asses go get my bag? It fell outside."

"WOW, you sure are bitchy. I mean really you could be a little grateful; we did save your life and all."

My cheeks turned red so I tried to hide my face with my hair. I knew I was, but nobody had ever pointed it out before. I turned to him and said with a big sigh "Thanks for helpin me out. I guess I would have died."

"Hey don't thank me. I'm not the one who carried you six blocks getting all down the front of me. That was Niall." He then turned around and before shutting the door he added, "And you can get your bag in the morning it's too dangerous to get it know."

Wow, six blocks that means I'm pretty far from the house. I was already at least twelve from there. And I was memorizing my way to get back, so I would have been completely lost if I left. Well that shoots the idea of leaving early down.

NIALL'S POV

"No Liam, I'll be fine it's just a few blocks." I said as I was heading out with Brianna and Harry.

Zayn had already told us all that she tried to leave the night before. And I was glad he caught her because that drop was at least eight feet high and most likely would have broken something. And ever since she had left the table yesterday I had a feeling that she was going to need a lot of saving. And I want to be there to do it.

As we shut the door I heard the locks being quickly clicked into place. Harry and I walked on either side of Brianna since she had a bat and Liam didn't trust her with a gun. She had a scowl on her face and even that was beautiful. She saw me looking at her out of the corner of her eye.

"What?" She said sounding annoyed.

"Nothing," I said quickly trying to not to turn red.

"Well, keep your eyes everywhere but on me. I'm not the one you have to worry about."

A few minutes had passed before she had said anything again. "Look, I'm sorry that I snapped on you guys yesterday. You try waking up in a strange house with a bunch of dudes around you."

"It's okay, we get it" Harry said looking around a corner. "Hey Brianna go and check behind that car there."

As she started to walk over I ran over to the car and checked. "Nothing's here."

"What the hell blondie, you've been doing that to me the whole time." She said angrily, following me back to where Harry was.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." I stuttered

"Don't lie. I'm not stupid." She said turning me around to face her.

"Hey guys, break it up." Harry said while she was still holding my arm. She was pretty strong for a girl.

"Stay out of this fro." She all but yelled.

When she said that I couldn't help but laugh. How come no one had ever thought of that before? When Harry joined in she got angrier then she had already been, if that was even possible.

"I can't freakin' believe this. Out of all the people in this crap hole town I get you two." Although she had looked angry I could tell she wasn't. She was fighting back a smile herself.

The rest of the way we hadn't talked as we got closer to where I had found Brianna, since it was in the middle of town and that was where mostly everyone was. When we had finally got there, I felt that we shouldn't just leave her there, but I already knew she wouldn't let us. And just as we started to walk away she had asked us to walk the reast of the way with her.

review it pls so I know if i should continue :)


End file.
